


“I finally found you...”

by OzzieSalted



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Comfort, Headcanon, It’s not really a shipfic-, Mild Angst, Other, Survival, abandoned buildings, based on V2 anime, kiddos are outside the killing game, mentions of ishimondo, ouch the world is ending-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzieSalted/pseuds/OzzieSalted
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru had woken up in a random place, distant from his friends.(This is a oneshot, I’m bad at summaries. Though, if you do like this, then I may make more :) DON’T LOOK AT MY OLD WORKS, THEY ARE SO GROSS, MY GOD-)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, ishimondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	“I finally found you...”

**Author's Note:**

> An Au where the world is in despair but there is no killing game- the cast of V1 have to survive in the apocalyptic world B) au’s are pretty neat, huh?

As far as the hall monitor was concerned, he was dying. It certainly felt like he was dying - the pain in his limbs was far too painful to be considered normal.  
God, what was happening? The dusty air filled his nose as he slowly got up, his arms and legs cracking sharply into place as he arose from the dirty ground.   
Ah, he was outside. Outside in a despair-ridden world. Isn’t that wonderful? He groaned loudly, stretching his arms and dusting off, what used to be, his pure white uniform. The pale boy rubbed his blood red eyes and looked around, processing everything that he saw, from the wreckage to the people around him, sobbing and screaming ... what had happened? What happened to his home? His house? His friends? 

For once, he didn’t know.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was questioning everything, though his throat was too dry to puke out the questions that crawled around his mind like bees in a beehive. He started walking through the destruction, still obtaining the information around him - his number one priority? Finding his classmates and family. Taka wobbled with each step, feeling dizzy from the lack of food and water in his system. Jesus, he felt like shit and that’s saying something — he continued to stumble and sway, tears in his eyes; he really missed Mondo and his other school companions. He didn’t want to give up on finding them ... not yet. 

~ 

Mondo Oowada, on the other hand, had awaken from his painful slumber awhile ago and had met up with some of his classmates after searching long and hard in the large city that they lived in. He sighed softly, hearing Byakuya Togami shouting at Toko Fukawa for touching him, Makoto Naegi trying to stop the conflict and Kyoko Kirigiri walking along , trying to find some shops for food and water. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader thought differently, however. He was worried for his classmates - yes - but he was worried for a specific one ... Kiyotaka. 

They had become close friends a little awhile ago and had been joint to the hip until The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History struck and that’s when they were forced apart.

“Fuckin’ hell - are we done?! We’ve been walkin’ for HOURS with NO GODDAMN LUCK —“ the biker growled out loudly, his hand bunched up into a tight fist ... he was pissed.  
“We’re nearly done here, just one more checkpoint — be patient.” Kyoko’s response was satisfactory though he couldn’t help but feel miffed off. They should be focusing on finding their friends, not looking around for wood and dumb materials, ugh, why did he even team up with them??  
A few gruelling minutes later and they were heading back towards the old building they stayed in, while most of them didn’t get along, they all felt the same thing ... like shit, therefore, the small group the consisted of Mondo, Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko and Makoto decided to sort out their stuff and get the fuck to bed for a long nap — though, Mondo was restless because he couldn’t stop thinking about that damn Hall Monitor ...

“Fuck ... Taka, you better get your ass back here safely ...” he muttered softly, running his hand through his hair and flopping onto the musty mattress he had been sleeping on for a few months now.  
Mondo had heard that his old friends, from the other class, had turned to the side of despair — rumours had it that Gundham Tanaka had the biggest bloodbath behind him, killing practically every person in his sight with his precious ‘pets’, as the breeder called them. It was horrible to think about, he couldn’t believe that his old friends would do such a thing.

He was then suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar noise... it was coming from the central area of the old building.

What was going on?

~

Kiyotaka Ishimaru had practically crawled to the building after seeing some signs of life there. He was weak and, despite his strong will and demeanour, he could not stand up for any longer. His poor legs had given out after for walking so long, however, the Ultimate Moral Compass wouldn’t dare to back down! He was determined to find his friends and family! He wouldn’t leave them behind! 

He was crawling, no, DRAGGING his worn body to the tall shell of a office, yelling out a “HELP!” before collapsing fully at the doorstep. Makoto, being Makoto, went to help; his eyes widened when he saw his friend. The young man in the previously pristine white uniform smiled shakily and whispered out something that would stick with the Ultimate Lucky student for a while.

“I finally found you...”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is short! I wrote it all on the notes app and then transferred it here so I wouldn’t loose my progress!!


End file.
